Złe
by Heidi1611
Summary: Serii "Na dobre i na złe" część pierwsza. Spideytorch i opiekuńczy Johnny.


**Autor:** Heidi

**Tytuł:** Złe

**Pairing:** Peter Parker/Johnny Storm

**Świat:** 616 (główna linia)

**Rating:** G

**Gatunek:** fluff

**Długość:** ~1100 słów

**Notka:** Dla kasssumi 3

**Notka nr2:** Druga część będzie jak się zwenię, nie obiecuję, że szybko.

* * *

- No odbierz ten pieprzony telefon, idioto – warknął Peter, piorunując wzrokiem ścianę, jakby żywił do niej osobistą urazę. – Odbieraj, albo…

- _Abonent jest niedostępny. Poinformujemy go…_

- … o tej próbie połączenia – przedrzeźnił, klikając na czerwoną słuchawkę. – Jasna cholera.

Ostatnio Johnny wydzwaniał do niego dniem i nocą z najmniejszymi pierdołami, ciągle i wciąż, doprowadzając Petera do szewskiej pasji i nic sobie nie robiąc z jego narzekania. To było tak bardzo w stylu Storma, że kiedy Peter w końcu potrzebował z nim pogadać, ten zapadł się pod ziemię. Peter prawie się nie zdziwił.

- Uch – stwierdził, kiedy poczuł gwałtowne sensacje w jelitach. Układając plan, co powie, kiedy wreszcie Ludzka Pochodnia raczy się pokazać w jego pobliżu, popędził ile sił w nogach do łazienki. – To jest zbyt poniżające, żeby w ogóle o tym myśleć.

Johnny Storm wparował do jego mieszkania jakąś godzinę później, podczas gdy Peter próbował zagłuszyć ból brzucha grą na konsoli. Nie wychodziło mu to lepiej od prób spania czy oglądania telewizji, a tak przynajmniej ponabijał levele.

- Komórka mi padła – wytłumaczył się Johnny na wstępie. – A Reed jest okropny i nie chciał mi jej jakoś szybko naładować.

- Cześć, Johnny – odpowiedział Peter.

- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – dodał Pochodnia, siadając obok niego na kanapie.

Wyłączywszy konsolę (i tak przegrał z jakimś słabym bydlakiem trzeci raz z rzędu, głupia gra), Peter tylko popatrzył na niego ponuro.

- Tak, to spojrzenie działa w naprawdę niesamowity sposób, kiedy leżysz pod kocem w bałwanki – powiedział Johnny i Peter widział, z jakim trudem przyszło mu niewybuchnięcie śmiechem. Głupi Johnny.

- Podgrzejesz mi to? – zapytał, wyjmując spod koca termofor z dołująco letnią zawartością.

- Co ci w ogóle jest, hmm? – Johnny bez słowa podgrzał wodę, mierząc chłopaka uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie wyglądał najlepiej – miał ziemistą cerę i ciemne rumieńce na policzkach, włosy kleiły się do czoła, a mina też nie wyrażała zbytniego zadowolenia z życia.

- Nie wiem – jęknął, przeciągając samogłoski i podciągając koc w górę. – Musiałem zjeść coś przeterminowanego czy coś.

Pochodnia gapił się na niego przez chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować.

- Dobra, ponabijam się z ciebie, jak wyzdrowiejesz – stwierdził w końcu z krzywym uśmiechem. – Brałeś coś? Węgiel? Cokolwiek?

- Nie mam nic właśnie. W sensie w mieszkaniu, tutaj.

- Trzymaj. – Johnny podał mu nagrzany termofor i uśmiechnął się, widząc ulgę na twarzy Petera, gdy ten został położony na jego brzuchu.

- Mm, idealnie, dzięki – mruknął.

- Będę za pięć minut, nie umrzyj beze mnie do tego czasu, dobra?

- Jasne – rzucił Peter w stronę pustego już okna i z westchnieniem opadł na oparcie kanapy.

Johnny przeżył miniaturowy zawał, kiedy wrócił i zastał na kanapie porzucony termofor i kocyk w bałwanki. Bo przecież to niemożliwe, żeby złoczyńcy tak szybko dowiedzieli się o tej sytuacji, prawda? Nie mogli wpaść tutaj, kiedy go nie było, obezwładnić Spidey'ego i go porwać albo… albo…

I nie wzięli dla niego kocyku.

W każdym razie okazało się, że nie mogli, bo od strony toalety dobiegł go dźwięk spuszczanej wody, a z tej samej strony przybył Peter, klapiąc kapciami, z miną wybitnie żałosną.

- Żyjesz – zauważył Johnny dość głupio, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Olał jego spojrzenie pod tytułem „Johnny, jesteś idiotą", prawie wcale na nie nie patrząc (to dziwne, że potrafi określić, jak Peter _patrzy_, widząc jego _dłonie_, zostawmy to teraz), i zakrzątnął się wokół reklamówki z lekami.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mam w domu leków na _biegunkę_, a nie wszystkich możliwych? – zapytał Peter dla pewności.

Johnny tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Aspiryny nigdy za wiele.

- To góra wszystkiego nie wygląda jak aspiryna.

- Pete?

- No?

- Zamknij się.

Przewrócił oczami, ale nie odpowiedział; to oznaczało, że nie jest Spider-Manem albo jest naprawdę chory. Johnny odsunął od siebie zaniepokojenie i zagłębił się w lekturze ulotek, a Peter bez większych nadziei ponownie uruchomił konsolę.

- Dobra, już wszystko wiem – ogłosił po pewnym czasie, stawiając szklankę wody na stoliku i siadając na kanapie. – Jadłeś coś?

- Rano, śniadanie – odpowiedział Peter, patrząc sceptycznie na pudełka tabletek.

- Dobrze. To teraz weź to. – Podał mu dwie, brązową i białą, a potem nachylił się i pocałował go w czoło. – Zaraz wracam.

- Spoko.

Peter uniósł brew, gdy Johnny wrócił z tacą. Były tam kanapki z szynką i serem, jakiś jogurt, herbata i karton soku, i dwa jabłka; Peter nie wiedział, że to wszystko ma w domu.

- Nie wiem, na co masz ochotę – Pochodnia odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie jakby z zażenowaniem. – Chodzi o to, żebyś zjadł cokolwiek, nie musisz jeść wszystkiego.

- To i tak zaraz przeze mnie przeleci.

- Ja nie wiem. – Johnny wzruszył ramionami. Podniósł ulotki i powachlował nimi przed jego twarzą. – Tu tak piszą, więc coś zjedz.

- Uch – odparł Peter, ale posłusznie zjadł kanapkę i popił herbatą.

- Dobra, a teraz tą. – Dał mu kolejną tabletkę. – Te brązowe masz brać po każdym wypróżnieniu, a te przed każdym posiłkiem. Ee… Chcesz syropek osłonowy? Powiedzieli mi, że powinieneś wziąć.

- Johnny – zagaił Peter, patrząc na niego dziwnie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz minę, jaką miałaby Natasza, gdyby dostała zestaw nowych noży zupełnie bez okazji? To trochę przerażające. Jesteś pewny, że nie zaczniesz zabijać tymi lekami, prawda? Ani nożami?

- Co masz do noży?

- Są… no wiesz, _bandyckie_. Zupełnie nieeleganckie.

- Aha.

- To nie była odpowiedź na pytanie.

- Nie, nie była – zgodził się Johnny i rozłożył ulotkę syropu osłonowego.

- Mój Boże, _Johnny_ – zawołał Peter, gdy Pochodnia zaczął mamrotać do siebie pod nosem. – Ogarnij się. Jestem Spider-Manem, nie umrę na biegunkę, wiesz? Czuję się lepiej, serio.

- Nie kłamiesz? – zapytał, przybierając teatralną minę smutnego dziecka. Peter parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie. A ty? – Peter odsunął koc i przysunął się trochę do niego.

- Co ja?

- No, z tymi nożami.

- Peter, to z nożami było słabe, naprawdę – stwierdził Johnny, przytrzymując go w pasie, kiedy ten usiadł na jego biodrach.

- Jestem chory, wolno mi – rzucił, przybliżając swoją twarz i sprawiając, że zetknęli się czołami. W oczach miał wdzięczność i Johnny uśmiechnął się, bez słowa protestu przyjmując jego podziękowanie.

- Serio?

- Serio-serio.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech, już z ustami na jego ustach; przez chwilę to trwało, ten śmiech język przy języku, zęby pocierające o siebie w najprzyjemniejszy ze sposobów. Potem wsunął dłonie w idealnie zadbane włosy Johnny'ego i przechylił jego głowę, całując go ciepło.

- Och, cholera! – jęknął nagle, przerywając pocałunek i kładąc dłonie defensywnie na brzuchu. – Zaraz wracam.

- Nie pozwolę ci zapomnieć o tej sytuacji, Spider-Manie! – zawołał Johnny pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. – Przysięgam, to zbyt piękne, żeby to zmarnować!

- Uch – odpowiedział Peter.


End file.
